


Birthday Treat

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wanted to have his birthday treat on a pretigious restaurant. Sho didn't have any option other than make it come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 32ND BIRTHDAY, MATSUMOTO JUN

“Excuse me, Sir,” a waitress came and picked up used plates from the table. She moved swiftly, clearing what used to be plates of premium steaks and replacing it with plates of fruits and marshmallows. Along with it, she put down bowls of melted chocolate, three kinds of it, to be used as fondue.

Through it all, Sho sat up straight so stiffly. His face was one of a critique. He looked like he was pondering about something unpleasant. His hands were up around his chin, committing a pose that was similar to the thinker. But, no, all of it was not because he was about to critic the food or anything. It was because of a completely different reason.

“ _Itadakimaaaasu~_ ,” a whisper from under the table was barely audible and Sho took a sharp intake of breath when he felt something wet and warm enveloped his manhood.

“Is there anything wrong, Sir?” the waitress didn’t hear the whisper but she did notice how Sho’s face became more and more stern.

“No,” Sho answered hurriedly. His voice was almost angry.

“If there’s anything wro-”

“Urgh!” Sho grunted because a set of delicate fingers caressed his balls right at that moment.

The waitress went pale. She thought she was in a big trouble.

Sakurai Sho hating a restaurant might be a tragedy if it went viral.

Sho realized that he couldn’t escape from this without any explanation so he improvised, “The meat. It’s so hard.”

A chuckle came from down below. Jun, who was cozily sitting on the floor, right in front of Sho’s opened crotch, dared to tease, “Hell yeah, it is.”

Sho blushed to it.

“We’re really sorry, Sir. Do you want another one as our apology?” the waitress bowed a bit.

“No need to,” it was hard to breathe right when his cock was being sucked like a lollipop, “Just make sure to-”

The suction stopped, replaced by fingers kneading on the hard shaft. “Tenderize?” Jun’s low voice helped.

“Uh- yeah.. T- tenderize it more,” Sho started to stutter. Sweat was rolling down his temple. He loved being sucked by Jun, don’t get him wrong, but for a man as proper as Sho, it’s terribly nerve-wracking that he was getting a blow job on a prestigious restaurant. In front of the waitress. Where one tug of the table cloth - or a moan too loud, for that matter - could send him right to tomorrow’s headlines.

The waitress bowed down so deep, “We’re really, really sorry, Sir. We’ll make-”

“It’s okay,” Sho waved her off hastily, impatient to make her just leave because he wanted it more than any apology that she could offer, “Just- let me e- enjoy my dessert, okay?”

“Hmm.. Eager, don’t we?” Sho heard right before the waitress bowed down once again and took her leave.

Sho kicked Jun’s side softly and whispered, “That was dangerous, couldn’t we just-”

“No,” Jun laughed. Then, he added, “Pass me the fondue, would you? The dark one, please.”

Sho pouted but he did what he was told anyway, unsuspecting. He just vaguely thought about how Jun didn’t just eat on the table if he wanted to eat and how Jun stopped his activity down there, leaving his cock out cold.

“And the strawberries, please. I _love_ strawberries,” Jun whispered again.

Sho tried to pass the strawberry too and almost got caught by an elderly on the next table. The man smiled, probably recognizing Sho, and Sho smiled back awkwardly with a plate of strawberries hovering mid-air. Fortunately, the man’s dish came a second after, thus robbing the man’s attention from Sho so Sho could pass the plate to Jun without getting questions.

“Aw, nervous?” Jun lightly chuckled as he teased Sho’s erection which was slightly wilted the moment he thought he was caught.

Sho just scowled at that, trying to dunk various fruits to the remaining fondues just so he have something to do. It was a brilliant strategy, actually, because when Jun was back to sucking him again, he could immediately disguise his soft moan as an appreciative one towards the delicacy.

Sho’s erection was resurrected to its full hard on in a minute. Sho started to close his eyes frequently, moving his hips ever so slightly and feeling his release nearing in a familiar pace. He was so close. So fucking close and he was so happy about it because it meant that their dangerous game would come to an end. After he finished, Jun would tuck his member back in and they would pay for the bill. Then, they could finally go back home to have proper fuck session on their bed. Or maybe in the living room. Or inside their car, just like how Sho liked it.

But, then again, it was Jun’s plan and not Sho’s.

Jun knew that Sho was close as much as Sho knew it. When Sho was on the edge, when it only needed one more swirl of Jun’s tongue to tip Sho off, Jun deliberately stopped and fastened his fingers around Sho’s base.

Sho groaned. He groaned loud enough to alert some people from nearby table and he had to raise a kiwi on them and made a sour face to it to diminish their suspicion. Once he succeeded, he whined, “Juuun.”

Jun laughed, “Shut up, it’s my birthday, not yours.”

“Hmpf,” Sho put down the kiwi and rubbed his face with his two hands so he could hide his obvious distress.

Jun laughed again and whispered in English, “Are you ready?”

Sho kept his silence. He buried his reddened face behind the palm of his hands.

Jun repeated, louder this time, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am. Geez, Jun, just get it on already,” Sho said under his breath.

Then, Jun smirked and dunk his own treat of choice to the fondue.

Sho gasped. And gasped. And tried to breathe. But he couldn’t. It’s hot, for God’s sake!

“Jun!” Sho voiced his disagreement. His eyes widened and he feared for himself. This sounded like something that Aiba Masaki would do, not Matsumoto Jun.

“Sssh,” Jun shushed him from under, “I’m making my birthday treat, don’t get so noisy.”

“It’s hot!” Sho screamed in whisper. He was worried as hell. Worried about his pants, worried about his face that might already contorted to something worrisome, and worried about his dear manhood.

“You’re lucky I forgot the candles.”

“Jun!”

Jun laughed and Sho felt his cock being dipped into the melted chocolate once again. Jun swirled it inside the bowl while saying, “Don’t worry, it’s safe. Just... enjoy.”

Sho knew it wouldn’t give him any good to protest to Jun again. When Jun wanted something, he got that something. Always. Especially from Sho. So he surrendered, leaning closer to the table and resting his head on his hands like he was having a massive headache, and, like Jun told him, _enjoyed_ it.

The feeling of the chocolate against Sho’s skin was velvety and warm. It’s nice actually. It felt like using the warming kind of lube that Jun liked to use when he’s up to some added thrill. Sho could feel it dripping from the tip of his cock, but Jun kindly put the bowl under it to prevent making any mess. Then, he felt something cold being placed and lined on the top side of his cock. It was the sliced strawberries, he noticed. The touch of it gave a chilly sensation, making a nice contrast to the warm chocolate.

Sho found himself enjoying it to the fullest not so long after. His breath started to become short and he closed his eyes to be able to savor it more properly. To the others, he might look like he was praying or something, but Sho didn’t care. Not anymore. As long as they stayed at where they were, not trying to communicate or something, he didn’t give a fuck anymore.

Then, Jun started to sample a lick on Sho’s dick. He licked the tip of it, stopping the droplets of chocolate for a while before advancing to the top side to playfully bit a slice of strawberry off of it.

Sho’s breath was caught. He tried to arrange his breathings but some small moans were still able to break through it. A waitress, the one from before, approached Sho, probably she was told by her supervisor because Sho was looking ill, but Sho waved her away before she could even spill a word. “Leave,” Sho said sharply and madly and she gasped, leaving Sho immediately to probably cry her eyes out on the back room.

Sho felt guilty for a second, but not anymore once Jun inserted Sho’s whole length inside his mouth. Jun licked the chocolate eagerly, sucking every drop of it and emitting aroused small voices from where he was. When the chocolate was completely cleaned from Sho’s dick, he kept devouring it like it was even more delicious than the chocolate. He licked, he bit, he sucked. He bopped his head greedily, picking up his pace steadily until he was slightly dizzy from doing it. Then, he slowed down, angling his head a bit and slipping Sho’s dick to the depth of his throat.

Sho was a complete mess right then. His hands kept moving around and on his face. His feet were moving restlessly, like he was impatient about something. Some people started to throw worried glances at him, but he wasn’t even aware about it anymore. All that he was aware of was Jun’s tongue tracing his slit, Jun’s lips around his dick, Jun’s fingers fumbling with his balls, and Jun’s throat accepting his intrusion. He was sweating, his heart was racing, and he was so close. So _fucking_ close.

Jun took a brief rest for the sake of his jaws. He was panting too and one of his hand was already pumping on his own dick, covered with condom, while his other hand was pumping Sho’s bare one. His hands were moving synchronously and in an insane speed with the right amount of pressure that got him breathless. He rested his cheek on Sho’s inner thigh, marveling over the twitching cock right in front of his eyes. Then, he noticed that Sho was only a heartbeat away from coming. Sho’s feet stopped moving and his muscles were contracting. Jun stopped pumping Sho’s, “Come on, baby. Come with me,” he moved so Sho’s dick was in front of his mouth again, “Come _in_ me.”

Jun swallowed Sho’s dick and it needed every willpower from Sho to not scream. Jun deep-throated again and again while pumping his own erection faster and faster. Jun moaned around Sho’s hard rod and he sucked on it. The vibration sent Sho to heaven and Sho had to bit his back of the hand to contain himself.

Jun lifted himself so he can accommodate Sho’s cock better. He bopped his head again, faster and harder, and that’s when Sho lost it. He came in spurts, while Jun kept moving his head and sucking Sho’s member. Jun almost choked on Sho’s cum but he kept going, swallowing everything like it’s the best thing that he ever had in his life - the very thing that he will always craved for.

Then, Jun came violently. With Sho’s cum and Sho’s wilting member inside his mouth. He came with full body shudder and he saw white. It took him forever to come down from his orgasm bliss but when he did, he was sated and satisfied to the very core. Sho was still pretty much panting when he opened his eyes again and he smiled contently at that.

Nothing in this world makes Matsumoto Jun feel better than satisfying one Sakurai Sho.

Jun happily tuck Sho’s dick back inside Sho’s boxer and zipped up Sho’s dress pants neatly. He buckled the belt and tucked in the edge of the shirt, smoothing the fabrics while on it. Then, he rolled the condom off his dick and tied it up, putting it inside Sho’s pocket with a lovely pat on it. “The bill, Sakurai san,” he whispered before tidying his clothes and making himself presentable again. He heard Sho asked for the bill and smiled, knowing that Sho might be blushing heavily while doing so. Then, after he was sure that it’s okay to appear from under the table, Jun slid up to his seat.

“I hate you,” Sho said. His face was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. He was still so restless but it just emphasized how thrilled he was.

“No, you don’t,” Jun managed to mumble just before the waitress came with the bill on her hands. Jun produced some amount of money from his wallet, not bothering to check on the amount, and placed it on top of the bill. He kept his eyes on Sho, smirking so meaningfully. He stood up, stretching his hand to Sho while saying to the waitress, “Keep the change.”

Sho took Jun’s hand without even looking up. He was pouting and it was adorable. He stood up very slowly, afraid that there might be some chocolate left, but there was none because Jun was just meticulous like that. After that, they walked towards the door, hand on hand, and was met by the restaurant’s manager.

“We’re really sorry for the inconvenient-”

“It’s okay,” Jun cut, “Don’t worry about it.”

The manager bowed deep, “Thank you very much.” Just after that, he dared to look up. His eyes immediately narrowed as he spot something on the corner of Jun’s lips. He looked like he was torn between telling and not telling, but fortunately for him, Jun noticed.

“What’s wrong?” Jun asked.

“Ano..,” the manager pointed to his own corner of the lips.

Jun touched the spot and found a white liquid there. Sho saw that and he turned pale in an instance.

But Jun didn’t lose his cool. He swiped it clean and licked his finger afterward, saying with a bright smile, “Oh, thank you,” he licked his lips once again just to make sure, “The birthday treat was so _delicious_ , that’s why.”

If the restaurant got confused because they didn’t serve any birthday treat whatsoever, it’s not Jun’s business.

Not at all.


End file.
